Movie Night
by delusional-lady
Summary: SenKosh. Friday night is movie night at Koshino's house. What could possibly happen with four Shohoku players and one Sendoh? CHAPTER 4 UP.
1. Friday Night is Movie Night

Movie Night  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk but if Inoue Takehiko is out on a date so I get stuck baby-sitting them! ^^  
  
A/N: This fic contains mature themes and yaoi. Okay so the mature themes are not yet very visible in the first chapter but well, you know. I just thought I'd warn you or something. :) BTW, why aren't there any GROOVE ADVENTURE RAVE yaoi fanfics around? *pouts* Does anyone know that anime? I mean, it has great yaoi potential!!   
  
Chapter 1: Friday Night is Movie Night  
  
  
  
It was another Friday evening which meant "movie night." The boys had a routine of sleeping over Koshino's house and watching a movie. 7:30 P.M. Ding dong!! "Right on schedule." Koshino said as he hurried down to answer the doorbell. As the young lad opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of four, young men. Sakuragi Hanamichi, Rukawa Kaede, Mitsui Hisashi and, Kogure Kiminobu. Although Shohoku was their rival school, Koshino considered these four to be his friends.  
  
"Oi! Are you gonna let us freeze here all ngiht?!" Sakuragi demanded, dangling his hand before Koshino's face. "I think he's in a trance. Earth to Koshino! Earth to Koshino!" The red head taunted. The Ryonan student snapped out of his thoughts and smacked Sakuragi's hand away. "Idiot!" He muttered before letting them all in.  
  
The four guys stepped inside and immediately sought out the warmth of the living room. There was a fireplace in the middle, below the huge television set. "Brr!! It's getting colder and colder every day, don't you think?" Mitsui remarked, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, the temperature has gone down a few degrees. I watched the news earlier." Kogure informed them. Sakuragi was about to add something to the factoid when his gaze fell upon the kitsune. Rukawa was buried under a pile of duffel bags. Was he still breathing? The red head frowned and hauled his lover up, earning him an instant jab. "What did you do that for?!" Sakuragi shouted, rubbing his jaw. Rukawa merely blinked and muttered a 'do'aho' under his breath before returning to dream land.   
  
Meanwhile, Koshino was preoccupied with his thoughts again. His back was facing the boys so he didn't notice a fight between the two lovers. If the people from Ryonan could see them now, they would probably think they're hallucinating. As Hikoichi would put it, "UNBELIEVABLE!!" Koshino smirked. Yeah, unbelievable.   
  
It all started with Sendoh. His best friend had been playing one-on-one with Rukawa for a few months now and suddenly had the crazy idea of inviting the 'man of few words' to their movie night. It would be nice to make a friend, Sendoh had said. Having Rukawa around wasn't much of an annoyance. In fact, the raven-haired lad gave pretty insightful comments about the movies they watched. At first, he had been jealous and wondered if Sendoh had an ulterior motive for having Rukawa get close to them. Imagine his surprise when Rukawa asked his permission to involve Sakuragi Hanamichi, his boy friend, in their Friday schedule.   
  
Koshino had agreed, albeit hesitantly. The red head was too loud for his tastes. After a few Fridays with the self-proclaimed tensai, Koshino finally admitted that Sakuragi was alright. Sure there were times when the red head would get a little bit rowdy, but Rukawa could always shut him up, ..with a kiss. Mitsui and Kogure came a bit later. He remembered letting them in so easily. After all, if he could handle Sakuragi Hanamichi, then having an ex-gangster/MVP player and a vice-captain/smart guy would be easy as pie.   
  
They have been together ever since. Koshino grinned. It was all thanks to Sendoh that he now had a dependable circle of friends. Speaking of Akira, where was that pervert?   
  
Mitsui grinned and pointed at Koshino who was wearing a blank stare on his face. His eyes implied that he was thinking had again. Kogure smiled as he noticed the slight twitch on the lad's eyebrow. He had grown used to calling it the Sendoh twitch. "Thinking about Sendoh?" The spectacled lad asked, catching Koshino off guard. The others stared at him gleefully, amused at the different shades of red that danced on Koshino's face. "Of course not!! Why would I think about that hentai smiley?!"   
  
Rukawa stood up from the couch and pointed at the face outside the window. "Sendoh!" Koshino exclaimed, turning three shades redder. Mitsui grinned and opened the door for the spiky-haired lad. "You're late." The rugged looking boy remarked. Sendoh simply smiled and waved a movie cd in the air. "I was ringing the doorbell but none of you seemed to notice. It looks like you're talking about something important. Mind me joining in on the conversation?" He asked, glancing at Koshino. The latter shook his head and covered Mitsui's mouth. "It was nothing important. Why don't we watch the movie now?"   
  
Kogure smiled and took his boy friend away from Koshino's hands. "Right, the movie." Mitsui repeated, giving Koshino a sly smile. The latter glared daggers at the three point shooter, hoping to at least pierce him with one. This was going to be a long night.. 


	2. Rukawa Becomes the Love Doctor

Movie Night  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: I'm flattered that you think I own these characters but I'm sorry to disappoint you. They all belong to Inoue Takehiko. If they were mine, I'd rent them to you. $100 per hour.   
  
A/N: Do people actually read this?   
  
Chapter 2: Rukawa Becomes The Love Doctor  
  
  
  
Tonight was Sendoh's turn to choose a movie. Koshino had exected something hentai from his best friend but the movie he chose seemed to be anything of that sort. In fact, it was a horror movie. The boys were positioned comfortably in the living room. Well, most of them anyway. Kogure was sitting on the carpeted floor, his back against the couch. Mitsui was lying on the floor with his head resting on his lover's lap. Sakuragi was sitting on the couch with Rukawa's head nesting on his shoulder. It was a really sweet sight. Koshino sighed as he examined his own position. He was sitting on one of the couches, alone. Sendoh was sitting right next to Rukawa. He seemed to be engrossed in the film. How he longed to sit close with Sendoh! It wasn't as if the spiky-haired lad didn't want him to sit next to him. Koshino had decided that it was best to stay far away from his crush. Who knows what he might do if seated next to the man of his dreams? It was better this way. Koshino sighed one more time before turning his attention back to the movie.  
  
Rukawa glanced at Koshino's direction and wondered why the lad wasn't making a move on Sendoh yet, and vice-versa.It was obvious that they were attracted to each other. Koshino couldn't stop thinking about Sendoh and the latter couldn't stop staring at the other. The fox mentally sighed in exasperation. He knew Sendoh would jump at the chance to proclaim his feelings for Koshino. The only thing holding him back was the fear of losing Koshino. It figures, Rukawa thought.   
  
His own relationship with Sakuragi didn't happen over night. It was a gradual process. First was the acknowledgement of each other. This was accomplished when he had first accepted the red head's potential to become a great basketball player. At the same time, his do'aho had regarded him as a formidable opponent, a challenge. But Koshino and Sendoh have long since crossed that step. They were childhood friends for goodness' sake!   
  
The second step was the admiration of the other's better attributes. He recalled when his eye had first noticed his koi's handsome face. From then on, he had learned to master the art of fake sleeping. With this technique, he was able to observe his Hana's body. Rukawa was pretty sure that the two Ryonan players were through with this step as well.  
  
It was the third step that proved to be the most difficult for Hanamichi and himself. What was that- you ask? Well, the third step was the admittance of your feelings for the other. It was hard because they were supposed to hate each other. They were bitter rivals. How would you feel if you woke up one morning with the realization that you were attracted to the enemy? There had been a lot of denial on his part but Rukawa was sure, more on Hanamichi's. He wasn't as bull-headed as his lover. But soon, Sakuragi managed to accept his newfound feelings as well.  
  
The earlier steps were all preparation for the last one. Making the move. They both took the chance and ... uh... fulfilled each others' needs one night. Logical thinking came the morning after. It wasn't so bad, really. Okay, so maybe Hanamichi did freak out a little when he woke up in his arms. It was a good thing that he had latched onto the red head's arms to prevent him from escaping. Later, Hanamichi told him that it wasn't really his grip that made him stay. "It was your eyes, kitsune." Sakuragi had said.   
  
Back to the Koshino and Sendoh love problem. The two had already accomplished steps one to three. Rukawa shook his head mentally. They were stalling in the fourth step. None of them were willing to take the risk..yet. He couldn't really blame them though. The two Ryonan students have been best friends all their life. The friendship was just too precious to risk. For him and Hana, there wasn't a lot of fear to deal with. They had not been on friendly terms after all.   
  
"Gotta do something about this." Rukawa thought before concentrating on the movie again. Oh crap, he had missed half of the storyline already. There was really no point in watching te rest of the movie anymore. Without a second thought, Rukawa closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Sakuragi. Who needs to watch this movie anyway? There were a lot of other things he could be doing. Like cuddling up to his Hana-kun, smelling the red head's scent.. 


	3. The Man Without A Face

Movie Night  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: :) I do not own them.  
  
A/N:..  
  
Chapter 3: The Man Without a Face  
  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi was really into the movie. The plot was really getting interesting, and creepy too! Not that he was scared or anything. The MVP player glanced around the living room briefly. He was not surprised to find Rkawa asleep already. Turning his attention back to the movie, he barely managed to conceal a gasp when the samurai guy turned around. The samurai was faceless. It was beyond scary!! It was horrifying!! Unfortunately for him, he was gifted with a wide range of imagination. Slowly, his mind twisted the colors on tv and...  
  
It was a peaceful evening. The wind blew a bit and sent the leaves of the trees curling for warmth. A young woman was walking on the road, alone. The woman was fairly beautiful but looked suspiciously like a certain curly-haired manager. She was wearing a beautiful green kimono. Her umbrella was supported gently by her shoulder. Suddenly, the wind changed. The smell in the air became foul. The woman looked around warily, her hands gripping the umbrella tighter. She was a doctor's helper. Though it was nighttime, she was still running errands.   
  
The wind started lashing out on her. her umbrella was no match for the element's ferocity. The woman ran as fast as her feet could carry and she wounded up in a street corner. Just when she thought she was safe, somebody tapped her shoulder. As she turned around, her eyes turned wide and her mouth opened to scream. The next morning, the townspeople gathered all around the dead body. The doctor was taken in for questioning.   
  
"Detective Mitsui, shouldn't we investiagte about this matter?" A young spectacled man wearing a brown kimono asked. "Kogure, we are already investigating the case. Some of our best men are in town looking for information. I even have her body examination results right here." Mitsui said, dangling a bunch of papers in hand. "The victim didn't die from any physical blow. It was only pure shock that led her to her grave. Her name was Ayako, helper to Doctor Anzai. She's said to be running errands that night. She didn't seem to have any enemies.." Mitsui read, his eyes searching for something reliable. His finger pointed at the last paragraph on the victim. "Ryota Miyagi. Miyagi was Ayako's childhood friend. He had developed something like an obsession to her." Mitsui glanced up at his partner. "Detective Kogure, I think we may have to pay Ryota Miyagi a visit."   
  
Their visit to Miyagi had been in vain. The lad refused to talk to them, saying he was still not over Ayako's death. The two detectives respected his wishes but kept him in the suspects list. They arrived back in the police station just in time as his two other men started fighting. "Oi!! Sakuragi! Rukawa! Stop bickering! What information have you gathered?" Mitsui asked. The red head gave one last growl before reporting to his head.   
  
"We have gathered reports that will disprove the theory of Ryota Miyagi being a suspect. During the night of the murder, he was getting drunk in the old tavern. He was there all evening. Koshino had been the one serving wine that night. The next morning, when he arrived for work, Miyagi was still inside the tavern." Sakuragi reported.  
  
Mitsui rubbed his chin and wondered. Who could be the other suspects? Anzai-sensei was off the list since he was attending to a sich patient. Ryota Miyagi was drunk inside the tavern.. And why did the victim die from shock? Was her killer so horrifying that no weapon was needed? Kogure watched as Mitsui analyzed the situation. There would surely be a lot of pressure for the police department. After all, they were supposed to ensure the people's safety.   
  
"Can I please talk now?" Rukawa asked, flatly. Both Mitsui and Kogure looked up curiously. "I feel I have reason to believe that we should not totally disregard Ryota Miyagi. His behavior towards the victim had not been very pleasant a few months before her death." Kogure nodded and glanced at his partner. Mitsui appeared to be considering the idea. "Very well. Why don't we visit Miyagi again and see if we can get straight answers from him this time."   
  
"Two visits in one day? Isn't that a bit too much?" Kogure asked. Mitsui grinned as he walked out the station. "Not really, Kogure. He won't be expecting us to be back so soon. Maybe we can catch him off guard."   
  
When the four men reached the Miyagi residence, they wondered why nobody answered the knocks. Sakuragi suggested that maybe the young man had killed himself because of depression. "Well, we're only looking out for his safety here. Might as well enter." Mitsui said, pushing the door open.  
  
.......  
  
"It's locked." Mitsui said, everybody else sweatdropped. "Here, I have something in handy." Rukawa said, pulling out a think key from the insides of his kimono. "A skeleton key..? Where did you get this?" Mitsui asked. The raven-haired lad smiled faintly but didn't tell. There was no difficulty getting the door to open. The four burst inside, looking for any signs of life.   
  
"Hey, this house is empty! Are you sure we got the right place?" Sakuragi asked, earning himself a punch from Mitsui. "Idiot, I'm not stupid!" He exclaimed before conducting his search. Kogure frowned upon seeing a large cauldron with a mysterious purle substance inside. "Strange, what could this be?" He thought aloud. He was about to dip his finger in when Mitsui stopped him. "Don't. We have no idea what that strange liquid is. Better safe than sorry."   
  
Sakuragi felt disturbed when he stumbled upon a few bones underneath Miyagi's bed. "Kami-sama, I don't think I wanna know where this bone came from." Rukawa came over and raised an eyebrow. "That's a dead cat's bone, do'aho." The two got into another fight and knocked down a porcelain vase placed on top of one of the cabinets. it crashed the the floor with a bang and terrified everybody in the house. The vase was revealed to be containing a lot of bones, human bones that is.   
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Sakuragi wasted no time hiding the stash. "What are you guys doing here?" Miyagi asked, his eyes confused. Mitsui forced himself to act calm and went up to the young lad. "We were here to see you, Miyagi. We know this is hard for you but we need all the information we can get about the victim." Miyagi seemed to brighten up with the mention of Ayako. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, the detective didn't know.   
  
"That's all I know about her, detectives. I hope the information I gave you will help. I would like to see Ayako's killer die a horrible death." Miyagi said. The four men nodded their heads and got ready to leave.  
  
"Okay, so far, Miyagi has told us a lot of things. We have no idea whether he is a good guy or not." Mitsui muttered. Kogure crossed his arms as he thought of an idea. "How about we pay Koshino another visit? Maybe he has something new to add.." The idea seemed to be alright so they went back to the tavern.   
  
There weren't a lot of customers because there was still light in the sky. Koshino wasn't busy with the customers but was obviosuly busy with something else. "It's okay. We don't mind. Anything that can help capture that bastard." Sendoh remarked, placing an arm over his lover's shoulder. "As I had said, I started shift pretty early. Miyagi was already here, drinking himself to death. When I left the tavern, it was a little before midnight. The next morning, I came back and he's still here. I doubt it if he moved."   
  
"Wait a minute Koshkosh, you left something out." Sendoh remarked. "The night that Koshino was having his shift, Miyagi was sitting by the bar. If he truly passed out, he wouldn't have the strength to wake up or let alone, move at all. Then how come, Miyagi was sitting on a different seat when we came back this morning?"   
  
Suddenly, an ill wind disturbed their interrogation.   
  
A man was hidden in the shadows but Mitsui was sure that this was Miyagi. "Come out into the light where we can see you!" He commanded. Miyagi did as he was told and..  
  
An old man shook his head as he passed by the tavern. "Got another problem here. Six new murders.. Tsk..tsk.. I wonder what they could have seen that they died with their mouths and eyes wide open?" 


	4. Are You Scared Yet?

Movie Night  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns the SD characters.  
  
Hibiki-chan: I got the idea from watching You're Under Arrest. :) You are absolutely correct. Mitsui is Natsumi. I love that anime. :)   
  
Frozen female: Yes, chapter three is only a dream scene. :)  
  
Chapter 4: Are You Scared Yet?  
  
"Mitsui.. Hey Hisashi..?" Kogure called out softly, trying to wake the man up. His boy friend had not watched the entire movie till the end. Glancing around, he could see that some of them were asleep as well. Sakuragi was asleep and so was his man. Only Koshino and Sendoh seemed to have watched the film with him.   
  
"Where did you find this film, Sendoh?" Kogure asked as he tried to carry Mitsui up. Maybe the young lad didn't look like it but he was quite strong. "I borrowed it from the theatre club. Man, I didn't think it would be a horror flick. They just told me to enjoy watching the movie with you guys.." Sendoh answered. The latter looked at his best friend and pointed upstairs. "So where shall we sleep tonight? Sakuragi and Rukawa are already dozing off here.." Koshino shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to react. He looked around and saw that Sakuragi, Rukawa, and Mitsui were already asleep. "Might as well sleep here in the living room. It'll be easier on their part. Besides, the fire place will keep us warm."   
  
Kogure nodded his head at the wise decision. He quickly laid a large sleeping bag. Actually, it was a sleeping bag with the capacity to hold two persons. "Where'd you find something like that?" Koshino asked, astonished at the weird sight. The Shohoku vice-captain smiled and pointed at his lover. "Mitsui sewed this thing together. You'd never believe it but he can sew well." The rugged player blinked his eyes open before standing on his own two feet. "Hey, we haven't had dinner yet.." He complained.   
  
Sakuragi's eyes opened too and he yawned and stretched himself. "I hear you Micchi. Let's get something to eat." His actions woke Rukawa up, who by surprise, didn't switch into defense mode. "Man, you're all awake at the mention of food." Sendoh exclaimed, chuckling.   
  
The boys were much too lazy to cook their own dinner. Normally, Mitsui would be the one to cook since he was the best among all of them. The image of Mitsui in a frilly apron was totally unimaginable but it only proved that Mitsui held a lot of hidden talents. "Let's order pizza." Sakuragi suggested, earning himself nods from the rest.   
  
While Koshino used the phone in the kitchen, the others crowded around to discuss the movie. Mitsui shook his head to express his dislike for the film. "It makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't know but the idea of a faceless person freaks me out." Kogure chuckled and pointed out the fact that he never even finished the movie. Rukawa was, for once, wide awake. Sakuragi placed one arm around the lad's shoulder, sensing the lad's uncomfort. Sendoh laughed along with Kogure, although he envied Mitsui, Sakuragi and Rukawa who had slept through half the movie. They didn't get to see the ending.   
  
Koshino had just dialed the pizza restaurant and was about to return to the living room when the lights went out. Normally, he would simply look for his flash light but this was a different situation all together. He had just watched a horror movie and his memory was still fresh. Scenes came flashing back to his mind while his imagination added some images that weren't very appealing. He ran towards the living room and hit one of the side tables hard.   
  
"Kuso!" Koshino cried out as he felt a bruise on his left hip. This was not very good. "Sendoh?" He called out, noticing how dry his throat had become. Sendoh turned around, trying to feel around for his best friend. "Right here Kosh. Where are you?" He asked, hoping that the lad would answer. There was a scene in the movie which seemed exactly like the situation they were in. "Somehwere by the vase, I bruised my left hip." The spiky-haired student sighed in relief when he heard the answer. In the movie, there had been no reply to the question.   
  
Sakuragi frowned as he felt movements in the living room. He could hear Sendoh and Koshino talking which was a good thing. At least they were still in the living room. He had chosen to remain sitting on the couch with Rukawa. Kogure and Mitsui were somewhere nearby. They were still together. Strength came in numbers, right?   
  
"Hey, doesn't it strike you as weird that we're the only ones without electricity?" Sakuragi voiced out. "We all know that, baka! You didn't have to say it out loud!" Koshino muttered. They were all sitting on the couch, as close as possible. None of them would openly admit that the movie scared them half to death. Sakuragi might not have watched the entire film but he had seen enough to be a little jumpy. Rukawa, however, relied on pure instinct. Something was telling him that they should stick together and be wary of their surroundings. Mitsui had not finished the movie but his dream was still fresh on his mind. The images were alarmingly detailed. Kogure, Sendoh, and Koshino were those who had the most difficulty staying calm. Their imaginations were running away with them.   
  
Ding dong!!  
  
All of them jumped, startled at the sound. "I hope it's not the faceless phantom." Mitsui muttered under his breath, his hand squeezing Kogure's. The bell rang again. Koshino stood up to get the door. This was his house after all. He didn't know how he found the courage to walk forward. Maybe he had become so numb from fear or maybe it was because Sendoh had stood up to accompany him as well.   
  
This could be the end. The movie ended with the faceless man ringing the doorbell.   
  
"Are you okay there, Kosh?" Sendoh whispered. "Hai." Koshino replied softly. He was surprised to find a hand lacing itself with one of his own. "We'll do this together, okay? At the count of three, we open the door." Sendoh instructed. The other nodded and they braced themselves for what could be the finish.  
  
1..2..3..!!  
  
To Be Continued.. 


End file.
